Xue Rou
'''Xue Rou '''or Strawberry Matcha or Little demon (in game) is one of the female protagonist of . She was the vice-guild leader of , and is now team leader of Zhan Long Appearence She is described as one of the most beatiful woman in Destiny. She has a pretty face which possessed an ethereal beauty, gorgeous eyes luminous and clear, snow white legs and a 34C breast size. Personality Matcha is really shy and lovely. She cares about every member of Zhan Long studio and is viewed as an older sister by them. In game she had the same personality, but later she improves her skills and gain confidence in herself, showing determination and a self confident, fearless attitude in battle. As "Little Demon" she shows a completly different personality, worthy of her In-Game name. History she was the vice-leader of guild in Conquest and was ranked second. She created the Pulse Break Style and was the only player who can use it at its peak. She left Legend before Destiny was released, but Fang Ge Que asked her to find someone with her same ability to replace her, forcing her to play Destiny. Later she found Li Xiao Yao and contacted him in real life. Story Matcha joins Zhan Long when the studio was looking for a new member to take care of the house. She showed her interest for the 3000RMB starting pay, offering her cooking, laundry and cleaning ability. Then she moved to the studio bringing her belongings, starting to live with the other members of the studio. Later, Li Xiao Yao helped Matcha to raise her equipments and her in-game movements. He took her in Fire Stone Canyon where they killed Butterfly Queen, a Purple tier Boss, who dropped an healer purple tier staff, a gunman gold tier necklage, an heavy class purple tier wristguard and seven eggs. During the fight, Matcha showed her tactic ability helping Li Xiao Yao to soloing the boss. After the boss, Matcha and Li Xiao Yao logged off. When Li Xiao Yao was dining with Lin Wan Er, Matcha logged the game but was found by [Wrath of Heroes] players and killed by them. She was rescued by Li Xiao Yao and helped him to defeat the enemy players lead By Liu Ying. During the fight, they fell down in an abyss where they cooked the seven Eggs from the Butterfly queen, revealing the first Purple tier Boss-Pet in the server. Li Xiao Yao decided to give The pet to Matcha, rising her battle power. Later she Helped Lin Wan Er along with the Zhan Long studio during the SS rank quest Barbarians Barren Hills, showing to the rest of the group her ability as strategist. During Demon's Descent, she acted as scout, founding a Purple tier boss. During the battle between Valiant Bravery and Flying dragons, she followed Li Xiao Yao and Darling Duck and the rest of Zhan Long. After the defeat of Flying Dragons and the death of the Emperor tier Boss, General Li Mu gives to Li Xiao Yao the Class Change Certificate: Phantom Knight. After Old K refused the certificate, Matcha took it and became a Phantom Knight. Matcha joined [Valiant Bravery] with the rest of Zhan Long to help the General Family in the first Guild Prestige battle. She helped Zhan Long group to Kill Drunken Spear, then with the remnants member of Zhan Long, she fought the 13 eagles of Vanguard, acting as bait provoking Fallen Wolf leading them in a trap. She is later killed by two eagles defending Darling Duck. After the end of the Guild Prestige battle and Valiant Bravery disband, she went with the Zhan Long studio in Xiang Wei restaurant near the Liu Hua University in a offline meeting with the general Family. After the disband of Valiant Bravery, Li Xiao Yao founded Long. Matcha joined the Guild as Team Leader, and proposed Yue Qin Qian as vice-guildmaster, to use her influence to attract people in the newly enstablished guild. WIth the enstablishment of Long, the guild start fighting against of Heroes. Matcha informed Li Xiao Yao about the small conflict between the guilds. During the Zhan Long’s First Battle, she acted as tactician and helped killing Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands. Li Xiao Yao decided to bring her in SSS-rank quest line Temple as second Tank and gave her a Spear obtained from the corpse of a dragon killed by him. In the second floor, she suggested a safer path to avoid the meteor rain and a safe strategy to deal with all mobs in the floor. As the player with the lowest level, she received all Tokens dropped. During the fight with of the Thunder Dragon – Lorraine, she founf the way to survive from the boss ultimate skill, diving deep into the water. In the next figth against of the Fire Dragon – Paige, she Protected Promised Love from Domain and supported Li Xiao Yao. In the fight against of the Ice Dragon – Hans the whole party is killed except Li Xiao Yao. Matcha and the others run toward him to help him, but they arrived when he has just killed the boss. Abilities As Phantom Knight, she can use all the skill of the class, plus the swordman skill Haste that she keep with the class change. SHe doesn't have customed skill, but she can use the Country Weapon King Shield skill, Shield of the Prideful, the skill gives a shield effect to all friendly players within a thousand yards, Increasing their defense by 4,000 and their magic defense by 800, it lasts for ten minutes. Relationships Quotes * “On the road, Song Han said I was a newbie, so I can’t let you guys look down on me. From today on, every member of Zhan Long Studio must call me Big Sister Matcha. I want to be the biggest ‘big sister’ in Zhan Long, so, Boss, the same goes for you!” * "One of my friends even said that she wants to have your child…” * “I……I crashed into a tree……” * “That’s the end for her, this girl has fallen….” Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zhan Long